Our Story
by Ronin-N-Gang
Summary: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone retold through the view of six average students attending Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do not, nor ever will, own anything of Harry Potter – other than the things we buy… but that is beside the point! Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Scholastic Inc. Harry Potter does not belong to us! No matter how delusional we are that it does… And none of us have any money (school takes it all away from us) nor are we making any money off of this, so it's no use suing us. Thank-you.

**Warning: **Possible foul language, violence, sexual-displays, and other potentially offensive things. We'll try to keep everything down to a minimum…

**Summary: **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone retold through the view of six average students attending Hogwarts.

**Authors: **Angel-of-Music, Arc Angel, Lady Nickoly, Lord Jak, MudrakDragon and Ronin S. Oath.

**Story Index: **"Speech."'_Thoughts._' -Dreams or flashbacks (whichever word follows).-

-

**Our Story**

**Chapter One**

He scrunches low to the murky, cold ground, trying to avoid touching the strings of web that brushes against his crown as he crawls deeper into the unknown reaches of the Greythorne's front porch or what should be said is the crawlspace underneath the front porch. One may go as far to ask as to why a boy of just eleven years of age would be brave enough to venture as far as he had, but the answer is really quite simple.

Canis Greythorne is not being brave, adventuring, nor is he trying to impress his friends. How very far from that the truth really is… He doesn't consider himself any bolder than his younger brother, Tolliver, and he never had any friends. Canis is simply hiding and what better place is there to hide than right in the open… noted, the crawlspace underneath the porch isn't very open.

The angry clamor and battering coming from Lafayette, his eldest brother, had been ringing throughout the manor for nearly a week now, and Canis was truly thankful for the many nooks and crannies available for hiding in. Though Lafayette would never stop his search until he located Canis.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Lafayette chants as he steps out of the door, standing directly above Canis without noticing his was there. "Come out of hiding, little brother, and I promise I won't harm you."

'_Fat chance._'

"If you come out now, it'll be painless."

Holding back a whimper of fear, Canis slowly moves backwards while watching Lafayette pace through the minute cracks in the cedar boards of the floor. '_Quite… I must be quite…_'

"I know you're out here, Canis!" his raven-haired brother screams into the night air. "I can hear you breathing…"

"Aaaa-" Cupping a hand over his mouth, Canis silently curses the rough support beam against his back.

"Peek-a-boo," the dark figure of his eldest brother growls out as he begins approaching on his hands and knees. "You should know better. No matter where you go, I will always find you."

Gasping in pain as Lafayette's callused hand wraps around his throat, Canis screams before he can stop himself. '_I have to escape._' Twisting around, he sends a quick kick to his brother's ribs, knocking him into the opposite support beam.

"Nice move," compliments Lafayette as he pushes away, coming closer once more, now with wand at the ready. "You'll die for it. Avada Ke- Huh?"

Both boys pause, watching as if in slow motion as a thick and heavy, cream-colored envelope floats its way to the ground directly between them.

"Hn," Lafayette breathes through his nose, nearly glaring down at the address written in emerald-green ink.

-

**Mr. C. Greythorne**

**The Crawlspace under the Porch**

**Manor House**

**Rooks' Wood**

**Buckinghamshire**

-

"Looks like they'll let anyone in nowadays." With one final foul look to the cream-colored envelope, Lafayette changes direction, crawling his way back into the open.

Canis silently sits there, listening to the creaking of shoes on the cedar floors above and the murmured curses as his brother re-enters the Greythorne Manor.

Early morning peace quickly fills the crawlspace as the eastern sky changes shade with the rising sun, its beams shooting across the cluttered forest. A lone rook soars down, swiftly entering the dark hallow, nearly invisible among the shadows as it lands beside the platinum-haired boy. "Caark," it says, very gently for a rook. "Caaarck, caark, caark."

He pauses, fingering the cream-colored envelope in his hand. "Alright, bird," Canis replies. "One quick look." Pealing off the melted, purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms - a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_ – he reads out loud to the rook.

-

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumblebore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Mr. Greythorne,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Also noted, special order has been taken to see to your wellbeing.

-

"Caark," screeches the rook again, louder.

"I… I've been accepted," whispers Canis unobtrusively to the dark bird, seemingly afraid that if he spoke too loudly the letter would crumble to ash or he'd awaken from a mystical dream. "I can't believe it… I've been accepted to Hogwarts!"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue. We don't own Harry Potter, so don't you sue OR ELSE!

**Warning: **Possible foul language, violence, sexual-displays, and other potentially offensive things. We'll try to keep everything down to a minimum…

**Summary: **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone retold through the view of six average students attending Hogwarts.

**Authors: **Angel-of-Music, Arc Angel, Lady Nickoly, Lord Jak, MudrakDragon and Ronin S. Oath.

**Story Index: **"Speech." '_Thoughts._' -Dreams or flashbacks (whichever word follows).-

-

**Our Story**

**Chapter Two**

"The forest is acting strangely this morning," breathes Michael. "Almost as if it's trying to tell me something…"

A light breeze whistles through the trees as a flock of bats zoom past, returning to their den for the day. Slowly, a single maple leaf floats upon the wind until in lands on the ground at the young elf's feet.

Kneeling beside the bright green leaf, Michael scoops up a handful of dirt, inhaling its scent. "Very strange indeed." In another quick motion, the sable-haired boy stands once more, now gazing into the distance as a strand of pale pink breaks through the violet sky above. "My neighbors must be up to something again… I can hear their obsessive noise even at this distance."

-

To most it would be odd to find a great manor house within the forest, especially one laced with enough dark magic to resurrect He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ten times over, but this is quite a normal sight for the elf seeing as how the manor had been there for longer than even his parents could remember… as is the sight before him.

The eldest son of the family is crawling out of what appears to be a crawlspace of some kind, cursing as he makes his way back inside the overly-malevolent manor, no doubt leaving some creature in a painful position or, possibly and more preferably, dead.

A dark figure swishes quickly past the elf, catching his attention, if only for a moment, as it dives into the dark hollow of whatever lay underneath the wicked place.

With a shake of his head and the lingering thoughts of what may lie within the darkness that would attract the attention of a member of the bird family, Michael turns to leave just as an old barn owl swoops down, landing on his shoulder with its leg extended. Upon further inspection, the elf notices that attached to the poor things leg is a discolored envelope of some sort. Blinking in shocked confusion, the chocolate-eyed boy removes the envelope, pulling his hand back before the owl has a chance to snap him.

-

**Mr. M. Fannin**

**Adjacent the Greythorne Manor**

**Rooks' Wood**

**Buckinghamshire**

-

A deep growl frightens the old barn owl into taking flight. The young elf narrows his eyes as he read the equally discolored letter within.

-

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumblebore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Mr. Fannin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

-

"It's an outrage!" shouts Michael as he parents, Kyrian and Lilac, read over the letter from Hogwarts. "I can't go to some nobody-wizarding school! Who do they expect to watch over the forest?"

Lilac tucks a strand of pale blonde hair behind her ear, smiling gently at her only son. "You should be content with receiving this."

"Your mother's right," Kyrian agrees. "You'll be going of course."

"But-"

"No 'buts' about it," his father says sternly. "It's an honor to the Fannin bloodline this here is."

"And," his mother adds in her low voice, "we'll still be here."

Michael lets out a short sigh. '_That's what I'm worried about…_' Faking a smile, the dark-haired boy looks up to his parents once again. "If you believe it is best, then I will go." '_Better to agree for now. They'll soon discover there is no way I'll ever step foot into that hell hole of a school._'

"Wonderful," Lilac gleefully chirps.

A twitch runs through the fake smile as Michael winces at the high-pitched squeal. "Not so loudly, mother." Taking back the letter, Michael returns to his neutral state. "How am I to get the supplies required?" '_There. Now there's no way they can force me into this._'

"Doesn't the Greythorne's have a boy your age?"

"Yes," the dark-haired elf answers in a drawn-out voice, wondering why his father was bringing up such a question out of the blue. '_What is he up too?_'

"Good" Kyrian replies with a smirk of success. "You can go with him to attain the items."

"No," Michael declares with a furious shake of his head. "No no no no no! I refuse to go anywhere near that… that thing!"

"You'll go," states Kyrian, "one way or another. I suggest you go the easy way."

In a growling tone, the chocolate-eyed boy hisses out, "Over my dead body," all the while glaring daggers at his father.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does _not _belong to us. You can be assured that none of us are J. K. Rowling! If we were we'd know about it… Understand?

**Warning: **Possible foul language, violence, sexual-displays, and other potentially offensive things. We'll try to keep everything down to a minimum…

**Summary: **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone retold through the view of six average students attending Hogwarts.

**Authors: **Angel-of-Music, Arc Angel, Lady Nickoly, Lord Jak, MudrakDragon and Ronin S. Oath.

**Story Index: **"Speech." '_Thoughts._' -Dreams or flashbacks (whichever word follows).-

-

**Our Story**

**Chapter Three**

"You could've at least told me!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would take it this way."

"How else am I suppose to take it? It's not normal!"

"A lot better than this… besides, you'll upset him if you keep yelling."

"Who's yelling?"

Diego sighs, leaning against the living room window as his parents quarrel in the kitchen. They had been at this ever since he'd gotten the letter…

"Lower you voice, dear."

"I deserve to know these things, especially when it concerns my own son!"

"Our son, dear."

"He deserves a good education."

"He'll get a good education at Hogwarts."

A shadow of a smile crosses over Diego's face as he picks up the cream-colored letter and re-reads it to himself. He couldn't figure out why his mother was so angry about a piece of paper inviting him to a school, of all things… noted, it is a wizarding school… By the time he looks up from the cream-colored letter, his parents are standing in front of him, sharing a hopeful smile, though their hopes are wholly different. "I'll go to Hogwarts," Diego answers before either of them have a chance to persuade him otherwise.

The displeasure is obvious on his mother's face in an instant. "Oh honey-"

"I've already decided," replies Diego with a challenging tone. "Father's right. He went to this Hogwarts place when he was younger, and I'm going to go now."

"Think about what you're saying, honey."

Returning to gazing out the window, Diego counters, "I have thought about it, mother. I've never felt like the other children in school, I've never actually fitted in anywhere. Perhaps I will at Hogwarts."

"He's right, you know," his father agrees. "Even you knew he was never a _true_ muggle. Said so at his birth, you did."

"There's that word again!"

"What's it mean, father?"

For a moment, his father blinks in puzzlement. Then he remembers as his vocabulary clicks in. "Oh… muggle means non-magic folk… like your mother."

"Magic… non-magic… My son is a human, not some… some wizard! And I will not allow him to go off and learn such… such horrible language that I can't understand! Not while living under MY roof!"

"Dear," his father sighs out, "a wizard is a human with magic abilities."

"He has no magic!"

"Don't start this again, Jadis…"

'_This is going to be harder than I thought,_' thinks Diego as he watches the crowded street. '_A lot harder…_'

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **This is a recording… Harry Potter isn't ours… its J. K. Rowling's. We are merely borrowing it for our own pleasure. Please leave your messages after the beep. We'll get back to you as soon as we can… -beep-

**Warning: **Possible foul language, violence, sexual-displays, and other potentially offensive things. We'll try to keep everything down to a minimum…

**Summary: **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone retold through the view of six average students attending Hogwarts.

**Authors: **Angel-of-Music, Arc Angel, Lady Nickoly, Lord Jak, MudrakDragon and Ronin S. Oath.

**Story Index: **"Speech." '_Thoughts._' -Dreams or flashbacks (whichever word follows).-

-

**Our Story**

**Chapter Four**

(POV – Nathian)

Before my tenth birthday, I – Nathian J. Adris – had a _perfect _life. I had a loving father, a beautiful mother, a wonderful little sister, and enough pets for over a hundred children. Life was _Wonderful_, with a capital 'W'! And the best thing was that before that year, I never had to step foot in the muggle world. How I hate the muggle world…

But that all changed on August 28 of last year, two days after my birthday. I was staying at one of my friends houses and my father was off visiting my aunt while my mother and sister stayed home by themselves… They were attacked by Death Eaters. My mother, being a high-ranking Palidin, and my sister, being very powerful for a seven year old, made good trophies to any Death Eater. When father and I returned home, all of our pets were killed except for Oxonna's (my sister's) half Siamese cat named Conor and a black dragon egg. For many months my father was depressed, while I threw myself into the task of getting more pets.

Afterwards we had to move because most of the house was destroyed and it held too many memories of my mother and sister for my father to handle.

The rest of my tenth year was a living _hell_. It seemed nothing could go right. My new pets got sick, many of which died… the ones that lived were either rabid or infertile.

In February of the next year, I started to get into spells/potions and herbology in private. I didn't have my Palidin wings and I really don't think I ever will grow them, but because of my blood I was naturally good at flying.

From March to the end of May, life started to get back to _almost _normal. My pets were becoming more stable, the vampires started coming to me for refuge again, and I was getting into a pattern which I liked. In the mornings, I'd go out and feed all of my pets; between breakfast and lunch, I would study my books, spells and potions; after lunch, I would groom and give all the pets exercise; and after dark, I would put up the day-animals and release the nocturnal ones… I would also feed the vampires at this time.

My routine was interrupted one early June… I had just let the nocturnal animals out and was about to feed the vampires when my father called me into the house. When I walked in, I was in no way prepared for what I saw…

A woman was there! It appears that my dad had fallen in love with her and they were to be married by the middle of June! Can you believe that? So soon! And I never even met this woman before that day.

I met her twin daughters, Amy and Jamie, at the wedding… They both have dark brown hair to the middle of their backs and are extremely pale. They are scrawny and their breasts are non-existent. In other words, they have very ugly bodies. The only difference in them is that Jamie's hair has a slight wave to it whereas Amy's is straight.

Lisa, the woman my father married, is a sweet, gentle and kind woman. She is also very beautiful with her curly black hair and picture-perfect body. I can see why my father fell in love with her… She never tires to replace my mother, which I am very thankful for.

The daughters, however, are well on their way to becoming Death Eaters. They think that if they bring my head to another family of Death Eaters, the son will love them. YUCK! I have seen his picture in their room and let me tell you he is _Ugly_, with a capital 'U'! The only good thing about the twin would have to be that they make for wonderful targets when working with new spells and potions… but don't tell my father about that.

Towards the end of the summer, I was faced with a hard decision. Two odd letters arrived on the doorstep, both addressed to me. I remember it very clearly…

It was a raining, truly-terrible day. I was sitting by the front door with nothing to do other than read the newest magic magazine. I nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a sudden knock on the door. When I answered it, I found the two letters – one was a pale, cream-color and the other was a sparkling blue. I opened them both and read the cream-colored one first.

-

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumblebore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Mr. Adris,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

-

I smiled at it. I've wanted to get accepted for the longest time… Then I read the other letter.

-

Dear Nathian Adris,

You have been invited to attend Palidin training this school year. Please find a list of all necessary items enclosed.

You must reply within three days of receiving this letter.

Sincerely yours,

Xutan Llewellyn

-

At first I thought this decision would be extremely hard. I had always wanted to go to Palidin training like my sister, but I also wanted to go to Hogwarts because my father loved to talk about it so much. But there are two major things that made up my mind. The first, yet less influencing, was a memory. The memory was that my mother said when she visited Hogwarts that it was 'amazing' and she loved it. The other, more influencing, was that once I re-read the Palidin letter, I notice a personalized note attached. The note said:

By the way, Mr. Adris, the only condition is Conor can not come as a pet.

Being that I love Conor and he's the only thing I have to remember my sister by, I had to reject the invitation immediately.

That night I told my father about me going to Hogwarts. He and Lisa were thrilled… the twin acted happy as well, but you could tell that they saw this as a new way to kill me.

"Awwwww. Our little Nathian is all grown up." This was Jamie, the prettier of the two, which isn't saying much.

"Yes, it's absolutely sweet," Amy agreed, pinching my cheek.

'_That'll leave a bruise_,' I thought to myself. I really dislike the twins. And on top of that, my father and Lisa didn't have a clue!

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All characters that are the least bit familiar belong to J. K. Rowling along with places and items… Anything that is unfamiliar belongs to all of the crazy, sugar-high writers of this fic.

**Warning: **Possible foul language, violence, sexual-displays, and other potentially offensive things. We'll try to keep everything down to a minimum…

**Summary: **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone retold through the view of six average students attending Hogwarts.

**Authors: **Angel-of-Music, Arc Angel, Lady Nickoly, Lord Jak, MudrakDragon and Ronin S. Oath.

**Story Index: **"Speech." '_Thoughts._' -Dreams or flashbacks (whichever word follows).-

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all get a free cookie on the house:cookie:

-

**Our Story**

**Chapter Five**

Lightning snakes through the sky and thunder roars as thick waves of rain fall to the ground.

Mirage sits in the windowsill of her and her sister's room, listening to her CD player as she watches streams of rain flow down the cold glass. "Why is it almost always raining here?" she sighs. She glances at the clock. "4:30 in the morning already? That's three hours I've been up!" Mirage had awoken early that morning from a nightmare of a horrible sort. She never had good dreams… only nightmares and visions. She was just hoping that the nightmare was just that, a nightmare.

Christine, her sister, is snoring loudly with the covers up over her head.

Mirage wonders, '_If I could dream like that, would I ever be able to wake up?_'

Christine snorts rather loudly once more, mumbling something along the lines of "I do, I do" before rolling over, nearly falling out of the bed if it weren't for the sheets being tangled around her lower body like a cocoon.

'_Christine's snoring could wake the dead..._' Mirage turns back to the cold night sky, what she can see of it, and does not look away for the rest of the morning.

-

"Mirage! Christine! Breakfast!" Daren, their step-father, calls.

Christine springs from her bed and races out the door, all-the-while yelling, "FOOD! Give me FOOD!"

Mirage slowly follows in her footsteps, CD player in hand.

As they walk down the steps and into the dinning room, the smell of bacon, toast, eggs and sausage rolls through the air, attracting their taste buds.

Christine bounces up and down in her seat excitedly. She is always so full of energy. It suits her of course with the pale blonde hair and blue-green eyes, she is the perfect example of a preppy cheerleader. Christine is neither though.

Mirage, while although she and Christine are twins, is her exact opposite. Not only is her pale skin, black hair and crystal-silver eyes in absolute contrast to her sister, but her personality is as well. Many family members call them Yin and Yang, where Christine is the good twin and Mirage is the evil twin. No one knew how right they are…

"Mirage?" her mother's stern voice interrupts her thoughts. "Take your headphones off and eat your breakfast."

"Yes, mom," she huffs and does as she was told.

"So, are you all packed and ready to go?" their step-father asks.

"Yep! All done. Except that Mirage still hasn't got all her posters down," Christine chirps.

"Actually," Mirage informs, "I finished packing this morning. You were just so quick to fill your stomach that you didn't notice… as usual."

Christine sticks her tongue out at her.

"You should be cautious, sister, of who you stick your tongue out at. If you stick your tongue out at the wrong person, you may someday find yourself without a tongue at all," Mirage warns.

Christine returns to eating her food. Other than to eat, she doesn't open her mouth the rest of breakfast.

"So mum, why is it we have to move again?" asks Mirage after breakfast.

"Because dear, we must. For one, there is not enough room here for the animals. For another, wouldn't you like to see your friends from school over break?" She waits for an answer, but all she receives is a look.

"You actually believe we'll make friends?"

"Well… maybe if you…"

"Seriously mother, maybe Christine will make friends, but you should know better when it comes to me," informs Mirage. "I'm a destructive, chaos-causing, antisocialist whose only friend is her partner in crime. I make it my goal to disrupt people's lives, not to mention making them fear me." She gives her a wolfish smirk and with a bark of laughter, she stalks off.

Her mother just sighs, knowing that it is useless to even try.

-

A week later, they had their boxes unpacked and became settled in to their new house with a built in Quidditch field out back for the girls.

True the house was large and the land consisted of over 70 acres of land, but Mirage still feels like she doesn't belong. '_I even have my own room yet still…_' She sighs, looking down from the roof at her sister. "I wonder if there's anything to do in this hellhole they call a country?" Mirage, unlike her sister, is not very fond of her new home in England. She misses the United States… and Jen, her partner in crime and the only person she'd call a friend. '_At least she was before my life was uprooted and replanted here!_' "Life sucks… majorly."

An owl made its way towards the house.

Mirage looks at her watch and smiles. "Right on time." Jumping from the roof to the ground, she runs inside. "Mom! Mom?" she checks the owls roost and found the owl with their letters easily. After giving the owl a mouse and a scratch, she retrieves the letter and runs to find her mother and sister. "Mom! MOM!" she yells walking into the kitchen.

"What is it, Mirage?" her mother asks in a panicked voice.

"Our Hogwarts letters are here!" she says, handing the over.

"Hmm, so they are. Your sights are getting more and more accurate every day."

Mirage shrugs and walks off, not paying any more attention. "Another day, another lie to live," she whispers as she enters the quote in her notebook, closing the door to her room.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
